Los wachiturros
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: aquí sabrán que aparecen una organización, pero sus nombres fueron omitidos, pero esta obra trata de un odio a una tribu urbana


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Los wachiturros

Podría ser cierto, pero es asi, hoy en día, los adolescentes y jóvenes se dejan llevar por la moda, algunos son raros, otros ridículos, pero se vuelven estilos muy horribles.

Lo que yo les cuentos fue de los wachiturros, que son un fenómeno, una noche porque escuchaban su horrible música de tirarse un paso, ocurrió una transformación.

Se volvieron demonios, nocturnos, atacan a cualquiera que no sea de ellos, su música los hace feroces, lo más temible de ellos, es su apetito voraz: comen carne humana.

Nadie sale de noche, todos cierran puertas y ventanas, pero si están muy hambrientos entran y devoran a los que viven ahí.

Yo no quería ser como ninguna de las tribus urbanas, aunque me obligaran, yo no quería, porque yo tengo la misantropía.

Era un verdadero problema esto de esos guachos nocturnos carnívoros, no salía de noche, pero esto ya iba a tener un enemigo.

La policía investigaba, pero a los que fueron enviados, terminaron devorados, solo se encontraron sus uniformes rotos y huesos.

Nadie podía contra ellos, pero de día no aparecen, puede ser que sean criaturas nocturnas, que solo salen de noche.

Con esa idea, decidí llamar por ayuda contra estos guachos. Llame a una organización londinense que caza vampiros y seres inhumanos, ellos vinieron deprisa.

Antes que llegaran, mate a dos que entraron a mi hogar, al primero lo deje inconciente por un sartenazo hasta que no se levanto y al otro lo empale, como era tan fuerte agonizaba lentamente, hasta que salio el sol y amaneció todo encogido.

Los integrantes de la organización caza vampiros eran con su joven directora de piel hindú, su mayordomo anciano, un franchute tuerto, un capitán canoso con bigote y calvo, lo que tenían ellos era a dos vampiros, uno que era alto y su familiar a una Draculina.

Les explique lo que pasaba y desde que empezó a anochecer, entraron el acción, por su puesto el vampiro y la Draculina salieron.

Los demonios atacaron a los soldados privados, pero no pudieron con sus armas, además los vampiros sacaron sus armas y los mataron como si fueran moscas.

Al día siguiente, se encontraron cadáveres de wachiturros, el franchute sentía una atracción por la Draculina, parecía que había algo entre ellos. Pero la chica podía salir de día, era raro.

Pero había un gran problema: el número de wachiturros iba aumentando, se hicieron casos de que en las bailantas los ataques eran más horribles. Muchos jóvenes y hasta adultos fueron atacados por ellos. Encima los pendejos se hacían esos malditos cortes, eso los transformaba en demonios.

El vampiro de la organización poseía dos pistolas, una blanca y una negra, mayor que la otra, no había ningún guacho que le escapara. La Draculina un arma que los volaba, la directora una espada, era mas sagaz que una mujer pirata, el mayordomo hilo que cortan, mientras que el franchute tuerto y el viejo solo disparaban con armas de fuego.

Muchos wachiturros empezaban a caer, la policía envió fuerzas contra ellos, asi ayudar a la organización británica.

Pero se descubrió que algunos de esos demonios devora hombres empezaron a evolucionar y asi eran mas temibles y peligrosos aun.

El vampiro poseía poderes sobrenaturales, pues todo el trabajo lo hacia por su ama y condesa, según el.

Se denominaba Wachiturro man, mas poderoso que los demás, el mas macho mandaba la manada de demonios, el mas fuerte y el mas rápido.

Se acercaba la ultima batalla, entre los que yo considero superiores y los demonios wachiturros que estaban muy evolucionados.

En la ultima noche, comenzaron a pelear, los evolucionados eran muy difíciles de dominar, algunos se les abría muy monstruosamente las bocas, otros tenían cuatro brazos y el macho era el mas alto.

La directora los cortaba, yo la acompañaba con mi florete, el franchute, el capitán y los demás disparaban, algunos morían, el mayordomo los mataba con sus cables filosos, el vampiro los mataba pulverizándolos y la Draculina peleaba muy bestialmente contra los demonios.

El vampiro se enfrenta contra el macho usando su poder demoníaco, sin escapatoria acaba con el mas fuerte y alto, haciéndolo pedazos, yo detengo a la Draculina, pero quedan pocos.

En el horizonte, sale el sol, el vampiro se mete con gran velocidad a la camioneta para que no le de el sol, los pocos wachiturros que quedan se encogen como ancianos cuando se arrugan, quedan duros y no se mueven, la batalla ha concluido.

Luego de esa batalla, la directora le acaricio y beso la cabeza del vampiro, creo que el franchute ama a la Draculina, me despedí de ellos y volvieron a Londres.

El fenómeno wachiturro estaba agonizando, todos sus fans ya tenían otras cosas que hacer que bailar su maldita música, el numero de esos demonios reducía, ya que la policía y los gendarmes se encargaban de exterminar a los últimos que había.

Pero esto no termina aquí. En un maldito programa de una vieja ricachona que se hace cirugías junto a una ruca octogenaria, fueron invitados los "WEI-CHI-TU-RROS" que eran parecidos a un conductor, con otra transformación atacaron al publico, a los invitados y a las viejas podridas de plata. Bueno, hasta ahora todo he contado.

Fin


End file.
